Game Overs
List of possible Game Over scenes, this article only includes scenes, not instant gameovers. When new gameovers scenes gets discovered/found, this page will be updated. Gameover scenes Version 1.6 Mission 1 *If Suki is defeated by the guards, she will be tied to a post in a small camp just north of town, requiring Leroy to rescue her. If he fails to do so within one minute or if Suki is defeated in battle two times, she will be taken as a reward for Gladiators in the arena (tied up to a pole) alongside Carol and Athena (if they are in the party). The same scene will trigger if the party is defeated by Esther. Mission 2 *If Suki loses the battle with the Maid, she will be tied up and taken to the dungeon. This will trigger an instant Gameover. *If Suki is captured by any guards after the battle with the Maid, she will be taken into the dungeon with her companions, but will have snuck a key off of one of the guards. If she is captured again, she will have hid the key in the corner of the dungeon beforehand. One more capture will lead to the guards finding the key, ending in an normal Gameover Screen. Mission 3 *If Suki and her Companions (Carol & Athena) are defeated in any fight, they are tied to poles where the Female Mages turn them into rabbits with magic. *Losing to Hypno will result in the latter dragging a bound and gagged Suki into his lair, ending in a text Gameover Screen. Mission 4 *If Suki is captured at the Madinah Prison and fails to escape, the Mayor will come to give Suki a look and to teach her manners, ending in a normal Gameover Screen. *If Suki is defeated in the desert, two guards will tie and blindfold her and her companions and escort them to the middle of the desert to leave them there. Mission 5 *As of 1.6.3, there is now an escape sequence in place of the old sequence that occurs in the event of a player's submission to the inspection by the town's guards. Should the player fail to escape in time, the guard will call from the hallway that Suki (and possibly her companions) will be sent off to headquarters, and the standard prison Gameover screen appears. *Losing a battle at any point will result in an instant Gameover, with the exception of the Burglar. Mission 6 *If Suki fails to defeat the Bikini Girls on the beach, they will leave her buried chest-deep in the sand, bound and gagged as punishment. *If Suki fails to defeat the Mermaid, she will tie Suki to the crystal that she is performing the ritual for. Version 1.7 Mission 1 Mission 2 * If Suki fails the Escape Sequence when captured or is defeated by Nataleigh, she's sent to prison alongside Carol after Nataleigh finishes "interrogating them" before a prisoner gameover screen appears. Mission 3 * If Suki fails the Escape Sequence when captured or the party is defeated two times, Hyranda will complete her spell and Suki and company will note that the air feels strange before a prisoner gameover screen appears. * If the party is defeated by vines in the garden, a group of students will arrive at the garden and send the group to the prison, counting as a normal defeat. Mission 4 * If Suki is captured during the prison break and fails to escape, the game over screen with Suki being hang upside down will appear. Mission 5 Mission 6 * If Suki fails the Escape Sequence or surrenders to the pirates at their hideout, Suki is sold as a slave by Dariana. * Similar to v1.6, if Suki is defeated while attempting to kidnap the bikini-clad girls, she will be bound and gagged and buried chest-deep at the beach. * If Suki decides to go after Dariana and Alyssa and is defeated, Dariana says that the building owner will deal with Suki and a game over screen with Suki tied and gagged inside a well and water flowing on her head appears. * If Suki loses to mermaid, Mermaid says she will use Suki in her ritual to gain eternal life and game over screen appears with Suki tied up and gagged sitting on the ground inside a cave. Other Gameovers The Slaver Camp/Forest Path *In the middle tent, a man offers to gamble with Suki for 500 gold. She can accept the bet even if she doesn't have enough money. However if she loses, Suki is bound and gagged to be sold as a slave. If Carol and Athena are present, they will try to intervene, but end up bound and gagged by the other guys in the tent. Suki is then tied up to a pole alongside the other captives where a man takes interest in Suki and buys her. *If Suki and her Companions are captured by the Forest Bandits and fail to escape captivity, the Bandits will claim that they know somebody will buy her and her friends even if they are part of a Kidnapping Guild, ending in a Gameover screen. Jyoga Jungle *If Suki is defeated by the natives at the start of the mission, she will be locked up with the other settlers to be sold off. *Should Suki be captured when trying to take down the settlers and fail the escape sequence, the settlers will sell her off. The Desert *If Suki is defeated by the pirates in the Northern Area, she is bound and gagged and sold to a passing merchant. *If Suki is defeated by the Bikini Girls in the Beach Area, she is bound and gagged and accused of being a mermaid. As the Girls plan what to do with Suki, they are ambushed by Nomads and escape, leaving Suki behind and causing a Gameover screen. *If Suki is defeated by the Merchants in the Southern Area, she is bound and gagged and sold to a passing merchant. *If Suki is defeated by the Guards in the Western North Area, she is bound and gagged and left alone where a passing merchant kidnaps her. The Vampire Castle *Being captured at any point will result in Suki bound in a cell in the vampire's dungeon, with him proclaiming her his prisoner for eternity. Gameover Screens Version 1.6 2nd prize by kendrian-d62pcw4.jpg|Mission 1 Gameover did_game_over_by_kendrian-d4aiqg2.jpg|Normal Gameover Screen Sacrifice2.png|Mission 6 Gameover 1 BeachBabes.png|Mission 6 Gameover 2 DIDNAPPER_SHOT15.jpg|Mission 4 Gameover 2 Screenshot - 29_07_2014 , 23_41_31.png|Text Gameover screen Screenshot - 29_07_2014 , 23_49_00.png|Mission 3 Gameover Version 1.7 Gameover-related Blogs *Gameover Ideas *The Quest for Gameover Scenes Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Didnapper v1.7 Category:Outdated Articles Category:Stub pages